Under the Weather
by X-MENobsession
Summary: Just a short songfic about Storm and her homesickness for Kenya. Ends happily. Based on the song Under the Weather which always makes me think of Storm.


**AN: **This is my first ever songfic (not my first story. By the way, Read my story: Dance on, Kietro, Dance on!) I heard the song Under the Weather by K.T. Tunstall and immediately thought of Storm. I think that she is a wonderful character and figured "Why not right her a songfic?" So here is my attempt. I had fun writing it and I hope you like reading it.

**P.S.** If you don't know the song, the story may not be that interesting to you, but you can still read it. You should hear the song, though because it's really good.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution, anything related to it, or the song Under the Weather.

Under the Weather

By: XMENobsession

Ororo Munroe stared out the window at the pouring rain. She was alone in the Mansion; all of the other X-Men had plans to go out that night. But not her. She was normally a very happy and positive person, but it was times like these that she felt lonely. It was times like these that she was…homesick.

The Professor had always been wonderful to her and she greatly appreciated the opportunities he offered her here at the mansion. But Bayville was so different than Kenya; even the rain. There she enjoyed hearing the dripping of water on the trees' leaves. She could almost feel the earth soaking up its cool drink. Here, all she heard was the_ PING _of rain against aluminum gutters.

_Under this national rain cloud_

_I'm getting soaked to the skin_

_Trying to find my umbrella_

_But I don't know where to begin_

She closed the curtains and stood up to check that the other windows were closed.

_And it's simply irrational weather_

_I can't even hear myself think_

_Constantly bailing out water_

_But still feel like I'm gonna sink_

She walked into the kitchen, all the windows were closed and so were the front and back doors. What to do now?

She walked to the glass back door and watched the rain. It didn't make her feel any better like it normally did. But she did smile when she noticed the overflowing pool and remembered the fun the entire household had had in the past summer months.

'_Cause I'm under the weather, just like the world_

_So sorry for being so bold_

_When I turn out the light, you're out of sight_

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

_It feels like home…_

_It feels like home_

She decided to try and sleep and started up the stairs. On the way there, she passed a hanging mirror. Ororo gazed at her reflection.

_You say you feel like a natural person_

_You haven't got nothing to hide_

_So why do you feel imperfection_

_Cut like a sword in your side_

She turned away from it, and wound up facing a large class picture on the opposite wall. Her previous smile widened. She then turned off the hallway light and was encased in darkness, but she followed the familiar path up to her bedroom.

'_Cause you're under the weather, just like the world_

_So sorry for being so bold_

_When I turn out the light, you're out of sight_

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

_Feels like home…_

She walked up the steps with happy memories filling her head.

_Feels like home…_

Kenya was always in the back of her mind, but it was slowly being replaced by the smiling faces of her new family.

_Feels like home…_

She entered her room. Although she was expecting it to be dark and gloomy, reflecting the storm growing outside, the square room was slowly filling with warmth and light.

_Feels like home…_

She opened her doors and stepped onto the balcony.

_Yes, it feels like home_

The sun was pushing through the black clouds that had, just a few minutes ago, covered the sky.

_Oh, 'Cause I'm under the weather, just like the world_

_And I need somebody to hold_

_When I turn out the light, you're out of sight_

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

She took in a breathe of air and let out a relieved sigh. The wind smelled sweet and the whole world seemed to be at peace. She gave another regal smile as she watched the Professor's Rolls Royce come up the long driveway, followed by Scott's red convertible.

_It feels like home._


End file.
